Lazarus Pit
by Rinidaze02
Summary: Sara Lance is about to make the biggest mistake of her life. She is going to resurrect her sister in the Lazurus Pit


Sara Lance was about to make the biggest mistake of her life.

She was going to revive Laurel in the Lazarus Pit.

Sara blamed herself for Laurel dying. Sara blamed herself for not protecting her. Sara should be dead not Laurel.

But now is not the time to feel guilty. She needs Laurel alive. Her sister should be alive. She can't lose someone close ever again. She can't be alone again.

With help from Thea, she was able to locate one of Ra's al Ghul's temples that held a Lazarus Pit.

Sara tried to stop and let her face reality that her sister is dead. If she were to proceed, Laurel may not come back the same as if she were alive. What if she comes back with a thirst for blood? She'll end up like Sara.

Sara washed away those thoughts. She will not let Laurel become a cold blooded killer.

Sara got out of her car and towards the backseat door to take Laurel out. Opening the backseat door, she picked up Laurel's lifeless body bridal style and carried her to the temple.

Once inside, she walked the long corridor to the emerald green and gold doors. Before she can get to the door, assassin's stopped her.

"Please. Move."

They didn't move. Sara was getting irritated. She was prepared for a fight when a familiar voice was heard.

"Stand down."

The assassin's went in an about face position with their swords upward.

The feminie figure came from the shadows and revealed her true self.

Talia al Ghul. The next heir to the league of assassins. And Ra's al Ghul's daughter.

"Welcome Sara. Sorry my sister isn't here to greet you. She would be most pleased to see her lover." Talia said with such fake disappointment and disgust.

"I'm not here for Nyssa. I'm here for the Lazarus Pit. So if you please, move out of my way."

Talia snickered. "You will not go near the pit. I don't care if it's for your pathetic sister. She is weak. You'd be wasting your and my time. A wasted body for the pit."

Sara was beginning to get more irritated. She needs to get Laurel into the pit. She has too before their father finds out. He can't handle losing someone else close to him. Even his own daughter.

It already happened when Sara died and he that he lost her forever. So now she needs to hurry. She's practically on a time limit. Talia is wasting her time with these arrogant ramblings.

"Let her use it."

Talia and Sara turn their heads to see the man himself. Ra's al Ghul.

"But father it's a waste of -"

"Silence Talia. You're not the one who chooses the body that goes in the pit. You are the commander of the assassin's. Stay in your place.

Talia gave in and followed her father's orders. Angry, Talia pushes the main doors open and revealed the Lazarus Pit.

Sara felt her heart stop. She was having second thoughts again. This fear of losing her sister mentally was far worse than losing her physically. Fighting these thoughts, Sara walks up the medium sized pool that gave off weird energy.

"Slowly lower her body child."

Following Ra's orders, Sara slowly lowers Laurel's body into the neon green liquid.

Once her body was fully in, they waited for Laurel to rise.

While they waited, Sara started hating herself. She felt selfish. Other than that, she believed Laurel died too soon and deserves a second chance.

A few minutes later, a figure rose from the pit. Sara walked up to figure. It's her sister. Her sister is alive.

Sara was going to give her hug when Laurel pushed her. She flew and crashed into the wall making a crack in it.

"How dare you put me in this pit!?"

Besides being injured, Sara wanted to cry. Why was Laurel mad? Did she want to die? Did she already accept death when she risked her life for Sara?

Sara started to gain some strength to stand up and leaned against the wall.

"Laurel you didn't deserve to die! I couldn't let you die! It should have been me. You deserved a second chance!"

Laurel walked up to Sara. She seemed so furious. She had that aura of a bloodthirsty monster. The fear Sara felt is the same fear of herself when she was brought back by the pit.

"You're right Sara it should have been you. If I knew you were going to be selfish and put me in that thing, it should have been you. I would die happy knowing you were alive! I wouldn't have risked my life if I knew you didn't care about me."

Sara tried to form a sentence. She's so speechless. Of course she loves Laurel. It's her sister! They would both risk their lives for one another.

Laurel caught Sara by surprise by punching her in the stomach and left the temple.

Sara wanted to die then and there. She wished she died. Wished she wasn't resurrected. Wished she gave Laurel her wish and let her die. Wishes she knew sooner of Laurel's wish.

Now it's too late.

Sara has lost her sister


End file.
